Fall from Grace
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: When a heart is broken it never heals the same...when trust is burnt to ash it can never be brought back. He made me do this he pushed me this far he had this coming because Karma never fails. This is a story of my fall from grace and how I repaid the debt of his deceit. Slightly AU and some OOC Leah/Sam later Sam/Emily Leah/OC
1. Prolong

**A/N: I know I have a lot of unfinished Fanfiction all ready but I simply couldn't past this story up.**

**I would like to thank my partner in crime momoXvolturi with the concept of this story as well with the plot. I highly advise some of you to read her Twifics they are freaking awesome.**

**Also please review…maybe its me but I think Twificton readers seem to review some of the most unoriginal/cliché terrible stories on Fanfiction that gets nearly a hundred reviews by one chapter. This might sound a little bitter but its not, it just un-motivating when you put a story with twisted plots and complex situations on Fanfiction and you barely get any reviews for it. Please review people…**

**=]Benny**

**Fallen From Grace**

"_Even through this pain I will feel again _

_Even through these tears I will love again _

_There will be no pity _

_There will be no sorrow _

_For today these hands may tremble_

_But this heart will never give in."_

"_Fall from Grace"_

_~Time of Grace_

Prolong

Love… it was a four letter word that held empty promises, a word only used when it was convent to others to say when they looked to use you for something. Only when they used you to the point that there was nothing else to give they'll leave you shamelessly to find another. While you cradled their empty promises of love that were only malicious lies all along.

And in the wreck, only left broken hearts and twisted consciences that haunted you in your sleep that casted sleepless nights.

There were no such things as _forever…_it was only _a now _nothing more nor less, because good things never last forever.

Dark secrets and stain vows can only hide so long when the light has finally shine upon them.

Such emptiness happens to a woman when she loves a man so strong that it could blind her of his true character. And be the first person to feel the full force of his character, when the blindfold leaves her eyes and finally sees what he truly is.

That type of love was my undoing…yet it was also my awakening. The old me wouldn't have the nerve to place myself before others, would follow anything somebody say or do, was simply a weak in love fool who couldn't even defend herself. Or even dare defy the elders only caring what people think.

She was died and she was never coming back…and I didn't want her back either.

This new me...was something that couldn't be control by anyone not even _**him… **_now I was numb to any emotion that was considered human, it thirst for retribution and the only way to crush it was by blood. Atonement was asked for the life of an innocent from someone who was not so innocent.

I could hear her the frantic noise of her heartbeat wildly and unevenly as she moved around the housed. I seat there waiting for her my hands trembled… not from fear but anticipation of her arrival of a place that was secrete to the both of them.

I could hear her running up the stairs as she made her way to through the hall only a step away to their bedroom door.

The sound of the doorknob turning and the sound of the clicking was all I heard until…

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It was then when I finally opened my eyes…

**Please review=] **


	2. Lately

**A/N: I do not own any Twilight characters they all belong to S.M neither do I own the rights to the song **_**Lately **_**by **_**Stevie Wonder**_**.**

**Please enjoy and review**

**=]Benny**

Lately

"_Lately I have had this strangest feeling,  
with no vivd reasons here to find.  
Yet the thought of losing's been hanging, round my mind..."_

_~ Stevie Wonder_

_A year ago…_

All marriages have their ups and downs, but no one ever speaks about the in betweens…the middle. Which was neither down nor was it up…but neutral. Sam and I were in that middle, it didn't mean I didn't love my husband nor was I unhappy.

After all we were high school sweethearts and a year after graduation engaged than happily married. And year afterwards, we welcome our beautiful son Joshua to the world.

This should be a proof that I was a contented woman, loved by and outstanding man in our tribe and mother to one of the most beautiful child in the whole state of Washington.

So where did this middle come from? The answer is very easy, my intuition. The tugging feeling that something was not right grew stronger ever since…well Joshua's birth.

Of course I knew about him being the alpha of the pack and that certain things were kept within the pack. But nights when he did not return home or when he step out it was always _pack business _he had to deal with.

It would had been easy for me to share the mind of the pack, since I am a shape shifter, but the fact was I decided to stay away from the pack instead of joining it years ago when I first phase.

Suspension grew worst when I had grew tired of _pack business _and it made me feel terrible as to think that Sam would hurt me by cheating. It became worst to think that I was comparing Sam to his father…a very sensitive subject when it comes too him.

"Emily…I think his cheating," I needed to talk to someone and the only one that I could trust more then anyone was my cousin.

"Leah, do you have solid proof that Sam is cheating?"

"No," I sigh into the phone as I watch Joshua play in his playpen,

"Then why is it when he leaves its pack business and when I ask him what time his coming home he doesn't know."

"Leah he is alpha of the pack and with news of a unknown cold one running around the treaty line he and the boys have to be out more then usual."

I couldn't help but to agree with her…but still my suspicions was growing more and more.

"Leah…listen Sam wouldn't cheat on you, that's for sure after all think of the wonderful memories you two share and the more to come. He loves you like crazy and dots over Joshua like crazy would he give all that up just for a hussy."

I couldn't help but to think that Emily was right, that I was thinking to much on something that wasn't even true…something that my mind was sickeningly conjuring up.

"Your right, maybe it's this additional stress this causing these thoughts,"

"How is your father?"

"Still fighting bears…" I laughed at the joke my dad give everyone when they ask how his doing. Even though daddy seriously needed to be working on his cholesterol especially after what his doctors said that he might have a serious heart attack by the rate his going.

"His suppose to be stopping by today…wait here he comes now…I'll talk to you later Emily,"

"Okay," she said hanging up.

Placing the phone on the hook, I got off the couch and open the front door for my dad.

"Daddy…you shouldn't have," I stop in mid hug after seeing the fish string up in my dads hands.

"This is some fresh trout Charlie, Billy, and I caught today," as I took it from him and gave him a smooch on the check.

"Thanks daddy," I said as move aside and allow him to walk in I couldn't help but to look at the fish and shack my head closing the door behind.

Walking into the living room I could see my dad holding Joshua…it was a routine for my dad to come over ever afternoon and sped time with Josh. Sometimes I couldn't help but to think that my dad spent more time with him then Sam did.

"Leah his getting big," my father said as he lifted Josh in the air and back to him, the sweet sound of my baby boy laughing at his grandfather was always something that brought a smile to my face.

"Not big enough to go fishing dad," I smiled knowing where this conversation was going.

"I took you and your brother fishing at this age," as he and Josh follow me to the kitchen.

"With mom tagging along," giving him a sideway glance

"Will…you still went fishing young," making me laugh.

"Let me put this fish up for you, this will be tomorrow's lunch," I said placing in the sink.

"Sorry Little Bear," when he used his pet name for me I knew something was up.

"You're not coming tomorrow?"

"I promise Charlie that I'll help him hunt the creature that's been the cause of some of the deaths of late," he said still playing with Joshua.

Of course my father, the tribe, and I knew that the _**real creature **_was simply a _**vampire **_from the little details that Sam tells me it's a new vampire that's been staking around. And from what Jake tells him this one has its sight on Charlie's daughter Bella, who is known for hanging around such creatures.

But than it's none of my business, after all certain situations people shouldn't stick their noises in and I don't want to be around that ticking time bomb.

"Be careful daddy," I said as I place the fish in zip lock bags and placed them in the freezer. After which I washed my hands and grabbed his lunch out the refrigerator, I place his food on the table with a fork and a glass of cold water.

"Leah," he looked at the plate and then at me with pure dread on his face.

"What?" I smiled laughingly at him.

"What is this?"

"Its called a garden salad…now eat,"

"I'll eat the _garden salad_…Cub I think your mama is trying to make your grandfather sick with all this green," he said bouncing Josh on his lap, which earn him a toothless smile.

I shook my head as I grabbed Josh and myself lunch, I took Josh from dad and placed him in his highchair and feed him afterwards my father took him and rock him to sleep while I ate.

"Seth will be joining the pack," my father said his voice was solemn as he rocked Josh back and forth.

"Did he choose to join?" but it was more likely that the tribe forced him to join the pack. My father gave me the look that said otherwise I let out a sigh as _pack business_ ran through my mind.

"Little Bear, not everyone can resist there wolf," he said solemnly.

"I didn't resist my wolf; she and I have a common knowledge that she has no control over me. When she needs to run that's when I allow her to come out other than that we have a beautiful relationship."

The sound of daddy soft chuckle ringed softly throughout the kitchen I smiled at him as I got up and placed our dishes in the sink.

Daddy stayed a few more minutes which we spent talking randomly it was these visits with my father that I simply cherished and love.

I placed Josh in his room and laid him down in his crib, I couldn't help but to stare down at my son.

Everything about my son was perfect from his smooth sun kissed skin, the soft curly black hair, and the beautiful green eyes that he inherited from me. He was my miracle child.

Had I not…like my dad said _resist _my wolf I think I wouldn't even been able to conceive Joshua. After all I was the first female in our tribe that ever phased. Meaning the elders or any other could tell me anything of the phasing would change me.

Of course I held the sign of my wolf taking control…it was as if I was on my minstrel cycle snapping on everyone and everybody. The first night that I really meet her…it was creepy.

Her voice was just like mines but held an edge to it…the sound of someone that was sadistic. The mental image of her was me…but a dark half of me a side that I didn't know about and wished I didn't.

That night she took over me in ways that scare me…I ran with a force that could beat a G6. I felt like I was on fire burning, every last inch of my former self…a burning rage that boil within me…all I saw was blood.

It was the morning after that was more frightening then my wolf taking over…I had woken up in a way as if someone revived me. The sound of my heart seems to drum in my ears while my head pounded forcefully as I looked around like a caged animal. I was somewhere in the middle of the woods, the sense of not knowing where or how I got here was troubling.

But it was what I found on me and next that truly scare me. Dirt I could take but… blood was another it was all over me and finding the corpse of a deer let loose the screams that I was holding in.

When I came home I looked particular medieval and so ashamed at how I looked…I particle dodged my family all together afraid of what I became of myself.

I kept to myself away from everyone…but when the second time my wolf returned the same thing happen; except I was aware of my actions that after the hunt I had forced myself to phase back to my human self yet my mental state was still _**her**_.

The second time was when my family knew especially my father and Sam…it was there reassurance that this was the normal behavior when you first phase into your wolf.

Deep down within me I couldn't trust there word…there was something about my wolf that wasn't right. It was as if she wanted but total control over everything and everyone including me. Joining the pack would have been undoing of not me…but for the alpha and the elders.

I couldn't tell my father and Sam my real reasons about that and anyway the elders wouldn't have allowed me seeing how they didn't feel right with a single female shape shifter with the others.

It was the third time when she wanted to come out…this was when I took control of her. I fought the phasing…one of the worst pains second to childbirth.

She was fighting me over my mental control…but there was something that she forgot that we were both of the same that we shared the same will power. And that I wasn't as weak as expected.

I accepted her but I was not going to accept her control over my mental state and me. She on the other hand was only allowed to run when she desperately needed to run and let loose.

My wolf accepted the terms but not without a threat…I can still remember it at the raw truth of her words.

"_**Leah…there will be a time that you will desperately need me and believe me when that time come I will relish at the thought that you call on my help." **_

The last time I heard her voice, during the years my wolf has ignored me but there were things that notice about her when I do allow her to run. One, she had one of the largest egos ever, she love the fact that none of the wolfs in the pack could run faster or catch up to her when she choose to mess with them with her scent.

Two, she didn't think like everyone else did about vampires, she looked at them with no rose colored glasses. I figure this out when she and a Cullen meet at a boarder where the treaty line held no means she simply nodded her head at him and left.

Three, she didn't like Sam…no I'm simply sugarcoating it she hated him along with Jared and Paul. She thought that Jacob was simply a fool for not, what she says his proper place amongst the pack.

And lasted, she did not value emotional attachment it on lead to trouble and your downfall.

After marring Sam I was positive that I wouldn't be able to conceive it was only a miracle to learn that I was pregnant. And believe me my wolf made sure to make me know about her disagreement about such news, which kept me on edge during the nine months I carried Joshua.

But when he finally arrive my wolf haven't even urge or cry for me to run for the past year in a half and I was glad of it.

I made dinner for Joshua and I since Sam called that he was going to have dinner with the pack and that he'll be home soon. It took me maybe and hour to get Joshua ready for bed and when he laid down he was knocked out.

I took me a quick shower and laid down it could have been two hours when I felt the covers being pulled back and me pulled into a warm embrace. I knew that it was only my Sam; I turned around and snuggled closer to him. It seem that all the second thoughts about him seem to go away when I was in his arms.

"Josh come to mommy," I smiled as my baby ran into my arms as we played in the backyard for a little while before lunch.

I was pushing josh on his swing set when the house phone ringed, grabbing Josh I went back inside and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I held the phone to one side while bouncing Josh on my hip.

"Leah…this is Charlie,"

"Charlie is there something wrong with my father?" my mind went to my father automatic after all why would Charlie even called me if it wasn't.

"Leah you need to come down to the hospital," his voice was solemn.

Quickly I hung up, since Josh and I already had our jackets on all I needed was to grabbed my keys.

Locking the door, I placed Joshua in his car seat and then jumped into the car and headed towards the hospital.

It seem that this was going to be the longest ride of my life…there was so much running through my mind, questions about what could have happen, hoping for the best but I was preparing for the worst.

Pushing through the hospital doors, I walked to the reception desk to see what floor my father was on when I heard someone calling my name.

Looking around I could see Charlie walking towards me I held on to Josh for strength.

"Leah…" his face was hard as if fighting back something…I knew then and there that my father was no longer with us. I could feel tears make there way down my eyes I held even tighter to Josh rocking side to side, away to ignore the pain in my chest and the feeling as if my legs was going to give out.

"Can you show me to my mother," I said Charlie nodded his head as he led me to where my family was.

I could hear my mother wiles, moving past Charlie I could see her in the chair with Emily rubbing her back.

"Mom," I said she looked at me I walked to her as I gave Emily Joshua, as I wrapped my arms around my mother. Her hot tears soaked my jacket as I did everything in my power to comfort her.

I looked around and saw the pack members with Seth as they gave him comfort, Charlie stayed on the side rubbing his hands over his eyes. Emily was distracting Josh from all the sadness that seem to be everywhere.

I looked back at the boys everyone in the pack was here except Sam…


	3. All These Things That I've Done

**A/N: Sorry for the long update!**

"**All these things that I've done," belongs to The Killers **

**This is Sam's POV**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Benny=]**

All These Things That I've Done

"Another head aches, another heart breaks

I'm so much older than I can take

And my affection, well, it comes and goes

I need direction to perfection."

~ The Killers

The feeling of release came over me in hives the fiery growl came forth from my lips as my seed shot through her body. Finally gaining my composer I slipped out of her and collapse on the other side of the bed. Closing my eyes as I allow myself to catch my breath. I could feel her arm sling across my chest as she laid soft kisses on my jaw line. A smile appeared as I wrapped her in my arms. Pulling her closer as I nuzzled her neck, I could feel my wolf stir as we embraced our imprint…our mate.

"Spend the night," she said softly staring into my eyes her hand caressing my skin sending shock waves through me.

"I wish I could," soon as the words slipped out she moved away from me as if I repulse her. I reach out to grab her but she moved away from me walking to the other side of the room and put on her rob.

"What the fuck?" looking at her as she threw me a glare.

"It's always you wish you could and there is never any action to back it up!" she was yelling as she cross her arms.

"You know the situation that I'm in," I said sitting up in the bed.

"You knew the situation that you were in before you fucking imprinted on me!"

I rubbed my temples; her emotions were coming over me in waves that I never felt before. Aggravation, that my wolf and I didn't appreciate coming from our mate. After all, we were supposed to be in bed with our bodies intertwine not fucking auguring about a situation that was going to be terminated in a mere few days.

"If you wanted a mistress Sam, then you should have been like other married man and **not imprint on them**,"

Words hurt in ways then a physical blow could never do…and saying such about your imprint not having any honorable intent on your bond was way much worst then any attack.

My thinking process was blurred and time stood still as I had her on the bed and me straddling her.

"I told you whatever Leah and I had is gone…she wasn't worthy of being my imprint only you. I don't love her… I wouldn't risk my life for her…I don't give a damn about her! Only you!"

She looked at me with uncertainty…she was my imprint she had the feel the truth of my words of what I said. I wouldn't put my life on the line for her despite her being the mother of my son and my wife.

I never loved Leah; it was only lust and entertainment at the beginning of our relationship. But when I first phase into my wolf and learnt the true nature of the council I stay with Leah for position only. Her father was one of the leading elders in the council…it was him who persuade the rest of the elders to make the alpha of the pack.

But that didn't mean that she didn't fascinate my wolf and I…there was something about Leah that intrigued my wolf or I should say her wolf. My wolf could feel a strong omega wolf within her and he wanted her badly.

From what I could pick up from her whenever she did allow her wolf out…she was faster then all of us in the pack.

_Flamboyant._

_Ambitious._

_Deadly…_

She had all the things that my wolf wanted in a mate and yet he couldn't have her. Many times my wolf had tried to chase after her and each time when he thought that he was one step close she was always one step ahead.

Then there were times that my wolf had to fight with Paul's wolf for trying to claim her as his.

Even though I had Leah physically…in truth I never really had her _we _didn't have her. There had been many times my wolf wanted to come out and force himself on her so her wolf would react. It has come to a point that we were fascinated yet resentful of her.

As I look at my imprint, she was everything that _we _wanted and needed. She was the only thing important in _our _life…but the fact of the matter she would never be _our_ obsession…no Leah will forever have that hold on _us. _Even if I didn't want her any more she was forever _mines _and I didn't share my possessions.

"I love you Sam," she said

"I love you too," as I kissed her allowing the robe to reveal herself to me.

Tugging my jacket off and placing it in the hallway closet near the door. I looked around our house everything seems in place and not feeling alarm I walked up stairs. I walked into Joshua's room coming over to his crib I could see my boy sleeping peacefully.

He was _our _pride, my wolf could tell from his scent that he was going to be a great Alpha whenever the time for him to phase. As I looked at him I couldn't help but notice how much he look more like Leah. There was not one single trait of mines in his features.

I sigh as I ran a hand through his hair and then walked out of the room.

Closing the door behind I turned towards the direction of mine and Leah's room when I notice the light was coming through the door. Stepping inside the room I could see Leah seating in bed with her back against the wall.

Her expression was blank as her eyes were looking at nothing in particular. For the past three days she's been looking like this.

It was driving me up the wall at how she was acting!

I can understand that she was close to her old man…but damn if you didn't know that you would think that she didn't give a damn. Not once did she shed a tear...she walked around with ease while her mother and brother were grieving.

I looked at her and begin to undress…

"Sam can you talk to Seth for me," her voice was soft.

"Talk to him about what?" I said sliding my shirt off.

"He hasn't been at home in days and Mom is worried about him," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Did you try to talk to him?" I knew where her brother was at he was staying with some of the pack members. I knew he couldn't handle his mother consent crying and her grief as well as his own. I knew that he was beginning to resent Leah and didn't want to talk to her.

"He won't talk to me or for the matter don't want to be bother with me," she sounded so pathetic that I wanted to laugh.

"I'll talk to him," as I slide off my pants and walked to the bed and set down.

"Thank you," she said

I could feel the bed shift with her weight minutes later I could feel her hands on my shoulders. I had to fight my wolf from letting out a growl.

"Thank you," she said softly I could smell her arousal and instead of turning me on it didn't.

I was fighting with my wolf from wanting to come out until I felt her lips on the back of my neck. That was all it took from me to jump off the bed. She looked surprised at my sudden move as confusion was over her face.

"Sam did I do something wrong?" I looked at her and pace back and forth fighting my wolf from not coming out.

"Damn it Leah!" I yelled trying my best from phasing.

"It's been so long since we had sex…"

"And you think this is the perfect time to do so? Your father fucking died and you simply want to fuck!"

"Don't bring up my father in this," she said looking at me

"That's why Seth don't want to talk to you! He thinks you don't feel bad for your father death! That you don't fucking care! And how you been acting I can see why he believes it."

"You both have no fucking idea how I feel," she said

"Then prove it!"  
"I don't have to prove a damn thing to any one! And if you where home enough you can tell me how I've been acting! If you can't sleep with me then whom are you sleeping with?"

I looked at her…did she know about my affairs…but most importantly did she know about my imprint.

"Are cheating on me? " she said looking at me with hurt and tired eyes.

"You got some serious issues that you need to fix tonight…I'll be sleeping on the couch," I said as I grabbed my pillows and slam the door behind not evening caring if Joshua woke up or not.

After all in a mere few days I wasn't going to be bother with this mess any longer.


	4. Emotions

**A/N: "Emotions" based on the Bee Gees and the Destiny Childs cover **

**This Leah's POV**

**I dedicate this chapter to my grandmother =] **

Emotions

"_It's over and done _

_But the heartache lives on inside _

_And who's the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight?_

_And where are you now, now that I need you? _

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean _

_You'll never see me fall apart_

_In the words of a broken heart _

_Its just emotions taking me over _

_Caught up in sorrow_

_Lost in the song_

_But if you don't come back _

_Come home to me, darling _

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss tonight _

_Goodnight…Goodnight"_

_~ Bee Gee's _

It had been a week after my father's funeral…yet still I wasn't able to cry as much as I wanted too or try forcing myself…I couldn't shed one tear.

Horrible.

I know, but I couldn't find myself to do so and I was making myself seem so cold and heartless when I wasn't. I felt as if my universe has been turned upside down with the death of my father.

There was no one that I could go too for comfort…my mother was so out of it that I fear for her mental state. Seth, my baby brother who I was once close too hated me with a passion. His reasons I didn't show the proper emotions and obviously didn't care for our father.

Sam…we weren't even speaking every since that argument we haven't spoken or even stay in the same room together.

All this stress and sadness has made me numb all over…I simply want to go somewhere and hide there. The only thing that keeps me moving is that of my son…Joshua.

Whom I begin to think is the only one that actually cares about me.

"Mom how are you feeling?" I've been making sure to see how she's been holding up. Seeing how Seth spends more time with the pack, I've been taking more of his work around the house making sure that my mother was eating.

Days I brought Joshua to visit her yet today was different; I decided to let him have a play date with some of the neighbor children's.

I looked at her, it was like looking at a mirror yet and older me. My mother still held her youthful looks yet she had lines and a few strike of gray revealing her true age.

But it seem that she was becoming older each day…she looked at the lunch that I made her and then at me and shrug her shoulders.

I know it was stupid of me to ask after all the man that she spent half her life with was died. She had a son who was distant and a daughter who had some serious issues going on.

It sounds so messed up and so many ways…that our once closed family was falling apart and neither of us had any power over it.

"Mama you have to eat something," I said as I stared at her uneaten food.

She looked at the food and then at me and let out a sigh…I could feel the world fall on my shoulders with a loud thud.

I jumped from my seat and moved towards my mom standing beside her I could see how thin she had gotten in passed week.

I lost one parent I wasn't going to loss another…

"Mama please…please eat," I said wrapping my arms around her thin waist as I buried my head into her.

"Mama…please just eat something…" my body was shaking yet the tears weren't there.

To feel the warm softness of my mothers hands on my back…to know that some part of her was still there. I look up at her and it was as if some how she understood what I was saying.

I moved away from her seating in one of the chairs that was close to her. I watched as she finally took a bite of her meal. It was one of the first burdens off my list to the thousands of others.

I called my neighbor that was watching Joshua; asking could he spend the night. I was so happy that they agreed, it was going to be a long night and that I might not have all the energy to deal with Josh.

I had left my parents house later then expected I was hoping that Seth decided to come home tonight instead of one of the pack members. But as time fly it seemed that was totally out the question. I could careless if he never wanted to talk to me but we needed to come to a common ground when concerning our mother.

After all she wasn't doing well about dads death and this drastic weight loss had me on edge. But I worry about that another day at this point I just wanted to go home take a hot shower and go to bed.

Pulling up to the house I stepped out the car and walked up the stairs. I was hoping that Sam wasn't home for the first time. I didn't want to have another blow up that we had two days ago I just wanted to come home in peace.

Stepping in the door something hit me with full force…I stopped at the door and took a sniff. Something was off and _we _could feel it.

I quietly took my jacket off and placed my bag at the door. Silently I followed the scents, which seem to be all over my house.

I could feel _our _angry come over…I fought the urge to growl as I continue to follow the scent till I was walking up the stairs.

I crept into the hall silently as the scents became strong…one of them was without a doubt Sam's the other was familiar yet it was mixed with his which made it hard to figure out.

When I came to my bedroom door I simply stood there…inhaling and exhaling.

"**What's taking you so long Leah," **her voice was filled with amusement as if coaxing me to do something that at this minute I didn't want to do.

"**Leah…stop acting so naïve…you've been having suspicions all this time…pack business? Come on now, wolves whose been each others company all day don't come home fresh…you should know that Leah."**

"I know nothing,"

"**Silly little puppy…have you forgotten my many runs? How many times you had to bathe because of my runs." **She laughed at me and I hated her more then anything right now.

"**After all…how many times have you and that bastard slept together? It's been overly a year?" **She laughed again as if my life was so amusing to her.

"**It's all over the house Leah…he brought a bitch to **_**your house **_**and claimed her and now their in your bed. You precious **_**Sam**_** holding someone else's in **_**his arms**_**."**

"Shut up…" I could feel _my_ angry come to me ten folds I just wanted her to shut the hell up.

"**Good Leah… be angry…now open the door…open the door of your room…open the door and see your husband fucking another woman," **

That was it the angry build up in me and before I could register anything I kicked the door open startling the two. Turning the lights on, I could see Sam in the nude finding his boxer shorts but my eyes went to the woman he was messing around with.

I couldn't believe it…Sam's betrayal was nothing to this hurt more then anything the woman that my husband was having an affair with was my cousin…Emily.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger…I wanted to finish this chapter so I can update some of my other stories. **

**benny=]**


	5. Lonely World

**A/N: "Lonely World" by Robin Thicke **

**This is Leah's POV I'm going to try to make this chapter longer **

**Please enjoy and review=]**

Lonely World

_Oh lonely girl don't you loose your dreams in someone else's cries_

_Lonely girl don't you see your life in someone else's eyes_

_Lonely world don't you find your faith in someone else's lies_

_Lonely world don't you live your life through someone else's eyes_

_Oh dream on_

_Dream on dreamers_

_Keep on dream on_

_~ Robin Thicke _

Blood was supposed to be thicker then water…well apparently it wasn't. That family could stab you in the back way more proficient and deadly than a stranger. But this wound was deeper then any…it was the fact that I valued Emily way more then a cousin.

Emily was a sister too me…she was my close confident she knew everything about me than my own parents. She was my maid of honor at my wedding and most importantly she was Joshua's godmother.

Emily knew that I would I do anything for her in a heartbeat and there has been plenty of times that I done such things for her…and this is how she repays me by fucking my husband.

And the fact that she knew about my suspicions about Sam being unfaithful…when in fact she was the fucking other woman all the time!

She must have had a wonderful time laughing behind my back about it probably retelling Sam everything I told her.

Jumping back to reality I looked at them as they scrambled to put their cloths on but as I look at them neither one had the look of shame on their face.

"Leah…" I cut her off before she could even say anything else.

"Get the fuck out of my house…your dead to me," I said looking at the tramp that was once my family. I wasn't going to waste my time with her or dirty my hands by beating the hell out of her. Even if I wanted too so bad…I wasn't going to do it I turned my attention too Sam.

"How could you?" I wasn't going to yell or scream cause at this point now...I don't know how I feel for him.

"Save it Leah, you were going to find out later on," he said causally as he put his cloths on.

"So this was how I was going to find out? You fucking my cousin in my bed?"

"Will at lest I'm not hiding it any more,"

"Oh how fucking honorable you are Sam," sarcasm laced in my words.

"That's why I don't be home because of this bull shit!"

"Your not fucking home because of your own selfish reasons and it has nothing to do with me."

"I don't need all this stress and this pity mess that you bring,"

"What stress and pity mess? I've given you all of me and beyond! Placing my happiness aside so you can be fucking happy. I'm at home taking care of everything and raising our fucking son by myself! And when I need your ass your no fucking place to be found!"

"So your placing blame all on me? That Saint Leah has nothing to do with it?"

"No I'm not placing blame on you…that's all you, Sam, it's called being guilty,"

I couldn't believe that this was the man that I married…this was the man that father my child…and a man that I thought I love. That the sweet and caring boy that stole my heart so many years ago was now this vindictive and cold hearted bastard.

"You could have just been a man about all this…but you couldn't…you know what Sam just leave…get the fuck out of my house and off my land."

"Happily, at the end of the week I'll have the boys come and have my things," he walked passed and then he was gone.

The next morning I felt like some imaginary force was holding me down. The events of last night played in my mind. There was so much to deal with my fathers passing, my mother's well being, my brother not speaking to me, and now add Sam and Emily betrayal. It was like my life was becoming some crazy ass soap opera.

"_**Leah get up," **_of course she had to show up.

"Leave me alone,"

"_**Leah get your ass up, there is no time to linger in your pathetic self loathing."**_

"Leave me alone I don't want to hear you speak," I could hear her laughing.

"_**He was right…you can't place all the blame on him Leah…the signs were in front of you, you simply was ignorant to see it."**_

"How was it my fault that he cheated?"

"_**Must I tell you foolish little puppy? His father was welling to leave his own family don't you think that his disgusting off spring wouldn't inherited such unbecoming traits? Didn't I tell you not to marry him? Why else would I not allowed his filthy wolf to fully mate us,"**_

"Leave me alone…"

"_**Why? Puppy doesn't want to hear the truth? That I was right all along about that pathetic wolf you call yourself loving…Now get up Leah you have work to do…I can't stand the smell of him and her in this house one more minute."**_

It was inevitable, she was continuing to bother me until I got up and I really wanted her to do is shut the hell up.

Getting up from the bed I walked out the extra bedroom and walked towards the bathroom and took a well deserve shower.

I didn't care about how hot the water was the scorching heat from it was welcoming.

Leaving the shower I did the necessary toiletries putting my hair in a high ponytail I walked to my bedroom.

They're smell hit me with a force...and if the smell was strong in my room it was strong all over the house.

"Motherfucker," I said dropping the towel and grabbing some cloths and putting them on.

I tugged the sheets, comforter, and the pillow cases off there was no point of keeping them I walked outside and threw them away. I disinfected my whole house until the only thing that could be smells was bleach and disinfection spray.

I wasn't going to wait until the end of the week for him to get his mess…I packed everything that belong to him moving it outside. I wasn't going to have him or the boys nowhere inside my house.

Grabbing the phone I called one person second to my father that had say over the pack and that was Billy Black.

"Hey Leah…" I cut him off.

"Tell the boys to come and get **his** stuff off my porch today when I come home if its still there I'm burning it," I didn't wait to hear his replay I hung the phone up and went to take care of some business.

I drove to the Diner and pick some food up for dinner…I wasn't even able too cook tonight as I waited for the food I could see that they were hiring. And I didn't hesitate to turn in an application.

The peeks of living in a small town everyone knew everyone, which could be a big disadvantage since that means they knew your business. But this was totally different since the owner and my father use to do a lot of business with each other. He didn't hesitate to give me the job, so I walked out not only with food but also a job.

I went to pick up Joshua, thanking my neighbors for watching him last night. The sight of my little boy was the only thing that seems good. I drove to my mom house, walking in I simply placed her food in the kitchen and headed out. I hadn't even reached the door until I could feel my mother's hand on my arm. I turned to look at her.

In the few minutes that our eyes meet…everything was clear to her I didn't need to explain anything to her. We both shared the same disappointment and regrets. In this rare moment we shared a mutual agreement in our sadness.

Then she let me go with a nod and walked away…

Sleep seem so allusive to me tonight…I simply stood by the window of my bedroom staring at nothing in particular. As everything in the last pass week and yesterday repeated itself in my mind…mockingly at me, which was worst then having _hers._

And in those short minutes something happen…something snapped within me. Crashing loud only for my ears to hear.

Within those short minutes I could feel something that I've been waiting to do for so long…I was beginning to cry. What seem so impossible for me became a possibility.

My tears were for my father… for he still had so much to live for.

My tears were for my mother…for she had not only lost her husband but her better half.

My tears were for my brother Seth…for he wasn't the only one walking alone on that worn path I too was with him.

My tears were for my son…for how am I going to explain to him the serious changes that were going around in his life.

My tears were for Sam…because sadly I still love him but I knew it was never going to be the same.

My tears were for Emily…for I had lost my sister.

And my tears were for myself…for I was lost and all alone in this world.


	6. Love Don't Live Here Any More

**A/N: Sorry for the long update I have so many stories already and there are some new ones in the making.**

**Anyway, here is the long over due of Fallen From Grace…**

"**Love Don't Live Here Anymore" by Rose Royce**

**Enjoy=]**

Love Don't Live Here Anymore

_You abandoned me _

_Love don't live here anymore_

_Just a vacancy _

_Love don't live here anymore _

_Just emptiness and memories _

_Of what we had before, you went away _

_Found another place to stay, another home_

_You abandoned me _

_Love don't live here anymore _

_Just a vacancy, babe_

_Love don't live here anymore _

_~Rose Royce _

Love was a bitch.

It could make people feel so invincible and when it left you learn that you were just as vulnerable like everyone else. It could make the strongest week and the week the strongest.

Four simple words could hurt you more then force in this world.

And here I am now- the pure example of a woman who loved a man with everything only to be abandoned by him in a drop of a second.

Despite what Sam may think, I loved him with everything and gave him all of me.

Now, I wonder did he ever love me? Did he even care about our son or me?

As I think about it before the events of my fathers death which lead to me finding out about him and Emily I don't even believe he ever did.

The time that I needed him the most he wasn't there and when I needed comfort…a reassurance of some kind he simply push me away.

What was worst about this whole situation was that I was being played all along…

I was so tired and worn that all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and waste away leaving all my troubles away. I didn't want to keep up a strong face and think everything was okay because it wasn't.

If love was a bitch so was reality…

The only thing that was keeping me strong was my son Joshua.

He was the only factor in my life that meant more then my own life and problems.

He needed me to be there and hold everything together, because I doubt that Sam would even care.

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready to go over grandma house?" Josh smiled at me as I zipped his jacket up.

Today was my first day at work and I was going to make sure I got myself use to schedule and my new life of single motherhood.

I smiled back at my baby, picking up his diaper bag, my purse, and him we headed out.

Closing the door behind me I went to lock it while talking to Joshua.

Turning around I fount myself face to face with Paul.

"Paul," I didn't hide my annoyance in my voice I had never liked Paul and the same sentiments could be said about me to him.

I only bother myself with him because he was part of the pack but since Sam and I we're not together there was no reason why he was on my property.

"Sam wanted me to give you this," he said pulling out a roll up pack of paper.

There was no doubt what they were and if Sam thought I was simply going to follow along with everything he had another thing coming.

"If those papers are divorce papers you can send it back to your alpha," as I climb down the stairs and headed towards my car.

"Leah take the papers and call it a day," he demanded I continue to my car unlocking it as I put Joshua in his car seat.

"Tell Sam he can shove those papers up his ass his not going to get the easy way out on his responsibility."

I closed the door and headed towards the drivers side stepping into the car and turning the ignition on.

Paul walked over to the window glaring me down as if it held any relevance to me.

"Your mistake Leah," he said, as he took off towards the woods no doubt to relay my message to Sam.

I shook my head as I turn to see Josh in his seat his eyebrows arched up with the look that seem to say _what just happen. _

I couldn't help but to smile at him as I move the car into reverse then drive heading towards my mom's house.

I didn't waste time to talk to my mom about Sam and I. I knew someone either from the pack or the elders had told her. It hadn't even been one whole week since the incident and it seem that everyone knew what was going on in my life.

As she took Josh in her arms I could see the questioning look in her eyes and I knew she wanted to talk.

"I tell you later on tonight mom," she nodded her head as I gave her and Josh a kiss on the cheek as I left for work.

I wouldn't say my first day of work was terrible nor was it good…it was tolerable. I simply have to get use to the flow of things. The good thing about working in the Diner was the tip and even though it was my first day I made thirty dollars in tips.

It was enough for gas money this week I could always go to the bank and withdraw some money for food.

Around six I was off and completely tired, my feet and back haven't been this sore since I was pregnant with Joshua. All I wanted to do at this minute was take a hot bath and go to sleep but I knew I still had to talk with me mom.

I had to mentally prepare myself for this talk on the way to her house. We needed to seat down and talk everything out not only about the Sam and I but also about our whole family now.

Coming up the house II couldn't help but to mentally sigh…I can understand why people take up drinking when stress became too much for them to handle. It was such an easy way out to simply forget.

But hell life wasn't easy…it was something that I was becoming familiar with everyday.

Turning to ignition off I grabbed my purse closing the door behind I headed towards the house.

As if sensing my arrival my mother was already at the door with a smile on her face.

"Good evening Leah how was your first day at work?" she said softly stepping away from the door as I walked in.

"It was okay how did you and Josh get along today?" I placed a kiss on her cheek taking my jacket off and hanging it in the closet.

"We got along great we played nearly all day," she laugh I couldn't help but to smile it was the first laugh since daddies death.

"Where is Josh?"

"He's sleep, before you came I just feed and gave him his bath when his little head hit the pillow he was out like a light."

I couldn't help but to laugh that meant he really played hard to go asleep without putting up a fuss.

"Come along I have a plate ready for you," my mom said as I followed her along the kitchen.

She laughed and cooked…they were small steps from where she was but I was glad that she was going through her grievance in this way instead of what she was going through two weeks ago.

I took a seat she had made meatloaf with a side of salad and corn. She took her seat next to mine as she watched me eat. It was quiet between us- I kind of guest that she was giving me time before we talked.

I was thankful for that because there is a lot that's been on my mind of late. My plate was half way finished when I placed my fork down.

"Mom we need to talk," she looked at me nodding her head.

"Ever since daddy died I thought that I could handle everything and take care of you and Seth as well as myself and Josh. And since Sam was the alpha of the pack we had their help as well."

I stopped and looked at her she was quiet.

"I didn't want to burden you with my problems with Sam and I because you all ready your issues going on. And whoever told you had no right to tell you anything that was something I was going to tell when the time was right with me."

I could feel heated tears come and I didn't care to whapped them away I wanted them to come out.

"Before dad even pass away me and Sam were already having issues…and I was having my suspension for sometime. Well I was right to think Sam was cheating and he was cheating on me with Emily."

"It happen just last week and I'm still not over the fact that I was betray by two people that I loved. But I guess Sam told one of the elders and they told you right?"

I looked at my mom as she nodded her head at me her face was solemn taking in everything that I told her.

"We can't depend on the help of Sam or any of the pack members and the fact that the elders had the audacity to come to you about this knowing that you were still in grieving tells me enough just who their siding with."

"What about Seth?"

"Seth is going through his own problems-right now I'm talking about us-you, Josh, and me. With me working now I'm going to need someone to look after Josh and you need some income coming in mom so I'm going to pay you to watch him."

"Leah you don't have to do that,"

"No mom, I'm going to pay you to watch Josh and on the weekends I'll do your housework and so on. Right now we need to focus on getting ourselves together I don't think this was what dad would imagine his women becoming."

"I know Leah…but it hurts that his not here," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"I know my mom…" as the tears seem to pour from me as well.

I took hold of her hand to give her strength but when she held mines but it seemed that she was giving me strength then I was giving her. We stayed like that for sometime until I got up and grabbed my plate.

I could see some dishes were piled from her and Joshua having dinner so I decide to straighten up the kitchen.

Making dishwater and totally ignoring the soreness of my feet and back I begin to wash dishes.

I was halfway finished when the sound of the backdoor slammed causing both mom and I to turn there before us was Seth.

This was the first that I saw of my brother I looked towards my mom and it seem that it was her first time seeing him too.

"What's with you!" he yelled glaring at me with all the loathing that I never expected from him.

"What?"

"It's bad enough that you don't give two shits about dad dying but what your doing now is disrespectful not only in the memory of dad but that to the elders and the pack."

Now I was serious confused as to what he was saying.

"Divorce Sam! Instead of refusing this is only bringing shame to our family! You're latching on to him as if you're some damn cougar! At least show that you have some dignity for yourself if not for your son for this effect him more then you!"

I could feel my angry rise but more importantly I could feel _hers _and all she saw was Seth on the floor with her claws painted wit his blood.

The sound of the plate that was in my hands dropped breaking into pieces under me as I tired to calm not only myself but also_ her. _

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

I could see that the line was drawn between us that our once loving relationship was gone and it was never coming back. The more that the people that I loved betrayed me the more I realized that there was never going to be someone to have my back.

"Seth…how could you seriously come to me saying that I don't care that I'm latching on to _**him**_ like a cougar? You don't even know what's going on! You don't know how I'm feeling since dad died."

"What-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know what's going on? You haven't come to see how I'm doing or your nephew. Divorce papers? I didn't know how much Sam manipulated you and wrapped you around his claw finger. Your not evening taking care of mama…I am! I'm taking on all this responsibility with no help!"

"Leah," I could hear me mom say to me but I was far-gone the emotions that was building up in me was finally coming out.

"Mom…stay the hell out of this I'm taking care of you and I can't even get myself together and here comes this mess,"

"Leah-"

"I thought I said be quiet!" I couldn't help but to look at him with all the loathing and disgust.

"Here on out I don't see you as my brother anymore…go back to your pack and Sam and Emily,"

I left the kitchen putting my jacket on and grabbing my purse I went up stairs to my old bedroom knowing that Josh was there.

Walking in I grabbed his diaper bag and easily lifted Josh up glad that he didn't wake up from the nose.

Walking down stairs I could see my mom looking so lost.

"Mom I talk to you tomorrow…but not now," as headed towards the door a to my car.

There was no point in love anymore only emptiness.


	7. Smiling Faces

**A/N: A little quick announcement my second semester of school started so I will be unable to update as quickly plus I have other stories that I'm working on as well and needs my attention as well. So I can't spend all my time on one certain story. Other than that I hope you like this chapter of Fall from Grace.**

"**Smiling Faces" by Undisputed Truth **

**Love benny…**

Smiling Faces

"_Smiling faces sometimes pretend to be your friend _

_Smiling faces show no traces of the evil that lurks within _

_Smiling faces smiling faces _

_Tell lies and I got proof _

_The truth is in the eyes _

_Cause the eyes don't lie, amen_

_Remember a smile is just a frown turned upside down _

_Beware, beware of the handshake _

_That hides the snake _

_Beware of the pat on the back_

_It might hold you back _

_Jealousy _

_Misery_

_Envy_

_Your enemy won't do you no harm _

_Cause you'll know where he's coming from _

_Don't let the handshake and the smile fool ya,"_

_~ The Undisputed Truth _

The new month came along; I begin to settle into my new life with some ease. Yeah it held its difficult moments…but that was life I wouldn't expect anything less. I was coming to terms to not expect the worst; after all last month was really a life lesson.

Despite everything, this was a new month with the same bullshit following faithfully along. And that was Sam and those damn divorce papers…in any situation my refusing would be considered petty giving off the impression that I was holding on to him…that I was still in love with him.

The situation that I was in was very different. Ever fiber within me wanted to sign those papers and be done with him and be done of this whole problem all together.

But the fact of the matter I can't do such a thing, because despite what Sam was thinking this was not about _**us **_that _**we **_have to think about _**Josh. **_Just because he wanted to throw me away without any care of the world was okay with me.

But when it came down to my pup that was a whole different matter he was not going to be treated with such disrespect.

He wasn't going to get the easy way out on his responsibility and leave it up to me to play mother and father to our pup. He had another thing coming.

When it came down am I still in love with him…I know that he didn't love me the way that I love him.

I wasn't in love with him…that was done but you can't expect that feeling of love for him to disappear or turn off in a month. That was something that I was seriously going to work out.

Right now, I was just taking each day at a time taking all the blows that came with it.

Today was my first off day, which was only a miracle in itself and I physically and mentally needed recuperation from the Dinner all together. So what better way was to spend my day with Joshua. We were in the backyard playing everything that caused him to scream with laughter and me with all energized.

I couldn't help but to think that something so simply as chasing my son around could be so amazing to him and bring a smile to my face. Despite the fact that my feet hurt like hell and my back felt as if it was going to crack, it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world as long as I could hear him laugh and see that smile on his face.

We played for some time until I placed Josh on his swing. I pushed him he was completely adorable with a smile on his face bundle up in his coat. Everything was well…when my senses became aggravated by the sudden scent of a wolf…not any wolf but one of the pack. I sniff the air slightly telling by the scent it was Jacob.

I kept pushing Josh ignoring the fact that Jacob was a hundred meters away from us in his wolf form. There was no doubt he wasn't going to leave he was simply watching and telling from his growl he didn't want to be here at this minute.

That made two of us, his trip was completely useless he was going to ask that same thing like the other before him and I was going to give him the same answer.

No.

So he was wasting not only his time but also mine and ruining the bounding time that I had with my pup.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough there was Jacob in his form staring at us intently. I turned back to Josh, clueless of our surroundings I smiled down at him I wasn't going to let them fleabags ruin my sons and I day.

"You want to go on an airplane ride?" Josh answer with a squeal of delight causing a laugh to bust out from me.

Picking my baby up, holding him straight in my arms his arms sticking out as I twirl around making noses that was suppose to sound like an airplane.

I twirl around four times each time he was screaming happily around the fifth twirl I stopped the dizziness was taking over me. Holding Josh in my arms I walked towards the back door that lead to the kitchen.

I didn't look back to see if Jacob was there I knew he was there and very irritated. Well him and I both were. But the fact of the matter I don't need him reveling his wolf form in front of Joshua.

Taking his coat off and hat, I placed Josh in his playpen where he started to play with all his stuffed animals.

When I was sure that he was okay I walked back in the kitchen opening the back door I was faced with Jacob. The only thing that stood between us was the screen door but at least he wasn't in his wolf form.

"Leah before you start Sam didn't send me."

I didn't even know that I was holding in air until I unconsciously let out the air that I was holding. That was good thing; after all, I was getting tired of saying the same answer. I was going to speak when Jacob beat me to the punch.

"The elders sent me,"

That was very bad…I could refused seeing Sam all I want but the fact of the matter when it came down to the elders I couldn't refuse them.

"When?" I wasn't going to let the defeat that I felt within me be heard for Jacob to hear.

"Tomorrow night," that was all I heard when I slam the door in his face.

Sam was beyond a coward; he was something lower then that he was a punk who couldn't even handle his **own **business he had to have others do his dirty work for him. Now he was calling the council of elders on me as if I was the one in the wrong? That's it I was tired of all this bullshit and I was going to make myself clear. Fuck the he said she said bullshit it was time for the truth to come out.

.

.

.

.

The next day I dropped Josh off over my neighbor house since my father died his place on the council was now my mothers. So there was no problem with them watching him it seemed that everyone knew about the council meeting about Sam and I.

I was just happy that I went back to work today, my mind could busy itself with table orders and the sourness of my feet and back then this shit.

Parking my car I grabbed my purse and stepped out of the car. Today was a little muggy, which in Forks meant that it was going to rain later on. Looking through my purse I checked to see if my umbrella. Rummaging through all the mess that lived in my purse I wasn't even paying attention until I ran into something hard causing me to drop my bag.

"I'm sorry about that I should have paid attention to where I was going," I said bending down to pick my stuff up that fell out of my purse. The only good thing that came out of this is that I fount my umbrella.

"That's all right, here let me help you," said a man voice as he helped me pick my stuff up after grabbing everything we both stood.

The stranger was tall somewhat six feet, his cream complexion was a little tan, and he was handsome in features with hazel eyes. He was dressed in faded jeans, a graphic tee shirt with a leather jacket and hat on top of his head.

He had to be a truck driver because he sure didn't live in Forks since I never saw him before.

"Thank you for helping me and once again for bumping into you," I said walking to the door the stranger in question open it holding it out for me.

"No problem and forget about it we all get distracted ever now and then," he said I nodded my head as I walked away from him and head towards the back.

Placing my things in my locker and tying my apron I started my day. All day my mind was concentrated on orders and customers. When I was on break I called to check on Josh when I was sure that everything was fine with him I went back to work.

It was later on in the day when I saw Charlie and Billy Black seating in my section. They were my father's long time friends and I held a deep respect for them.

Grabbing a set of silverware, napkins, menus, and two glass of water I walked over to them. I was greeted with a small smile from Billy and nod from Charlie.

"Hello Charlie and Billy," I said giving them a smile as I set everything up for them.

"Hey Leah, how's everything coming along with you?" asked Charlie.

My smiles tighten…if only he knew the boatload of shit that was happening to me Billy gave me a solemn look.

"I'm making it and you?" I could hear a deep sigh coming from him.

"The same as well how's your family doing? I would have check on your mom but I've been very busy" he asked looking at me fully.

"Everyone's doing fine, it would be great if you to check up on mom she would appreciate it," I said. And plus company would do her some good Josh can't be her only source of company.

They gave me their orders I walked back and place their order in to Bobby. I walked around checking up on the other customers when the order was up for Charlie and Billy food I went back over to them with their food.

Setting there food on the table as I went to handle the cash register an hour later Charlie and Billy came towards me. Charlie paid for his meal and then went to the bathroom while Billy paid for his.

"Leah about tonight don't worry your in good hands," he said

"Thanks Billy," I said smiling as he and Charlie left.

If only Billy knew who his words effected me that at lest there was still someone on my side.

.

.

.

All thought process was gone from me till the time that I was off till now as I seat in my car of the meeting place.

This would be the first time that I saw both Sam and Emily after the incident…and I was stuck in a very hard place at this moment.

Should I play it cool and show them that they didn't hinder me in anyway or should I simple give in and afflict some physical violence on both those deceitful scum of the earth for betraying me.

The second reaction sounded so stress relieving if anything…but I knew that everyone would expect me to go to that level. But I wasn't going to do that if anything I had to step aside from my emotions and think about Joshua.

If anything my reaction would cause them to take him from me and give him to Sam…and I sure as hell wasn't going to allow that to happen.

I rested my head on the steering wheel as I took deep breaths to calm myself I wasn't going to allow my emotions run away from me. I was going to be in control of myself and do what I had to do.

I could feel _her _nodding approvingly within, which would be a first since my wolf and I don't approve on anything. It was weird welcoming feeling to say the less.

Lifting my head up and summoning all the well power within me I pull the handle from my car and stepped out one foot after the other.

Closing the door I walked away from the car and walked down the hill towards the light of the fire.

I kept my hands in my pocket my eyes was set and only the thought of my son was giving me the strength to keep walking.

I was close enough to where I could make out the faces it didn't surprise me that the pack would be there. I paid neither one of them any attention for they were a waste I didn't even cut my eyes to Seth.

I could feel their eyes on me and I didn't care because by the end of the night I was cutting them out my life for good.

When I came closer to the elders I could see that Sam and Emily was standing on the left hand side of me. The scent of them invaded my senses and I could feel all those emotions perk within me.

Sadness…disappointment…anger…betrayal…all coming back with such rawness and animalistic rage that I felt that at any minute I was going to explode.

But I kept it calm, there was too much I was going to lose to waste my time with these two fuckers.

I kept my eyes to the elders; there was Billy Black who looked at me with kind eyes and a smile. I nodded my head towards him.

I moved my head toward Old Quil, out of all the elders I cared for Old Quil less. For the fact that the council found out that I phased into a wolf he grilled me more out of everyone even to the point that he wanted me to phase in front of them.

I did…and my wolf couldn't have been more thrilled to quiet the old men with her sneers. Every since that day I think Quil held a very strong dislike for me.

I nodded my head towards him and then the other two elders when I notice my mother wasn't here.

"Since Leah have arrive I think we can come to a vote," said Billy as he looked at the others.

I looked at him not believing what I'm hearing right now and I didn't hide that fact either.

"Vote? What are you talking about Billy?" my voice was even and unreadable but cold to make my point clear.

"You can't vote unless all the council members are here and my mother is not here," I kept my eyes right at the man before me.

I could feel that he was unnerved by my staring and I didn't care because my mind couldn't wrapped around at the fact that he said that I was in good hands.

Good hands to get played…what the hell is going on.

"After hearing Sam's side of the story it's only clear were all of this is going to end," Billy said as if everything was clear. It wasn't clear to clear to me and I was getting upset.

"All in favor of Sam and Leah divorce?" Billy said as he raised his hand along with two other hands.

My eyes looked at every single one of these bastards who raised their hands but the one that hurt the most was my father long-term friend. I move my eyes towards Old Quil who didn't have his hand in the air his face were very solemn.

"I disagree with all this," spoke Old Quil everyone was quiet as they stared at him and I couldn't help but to look at him.

"This is disgraceful especially when it involves the alpha of the pack. As elders of this council we should not condone such an action of allowing him out of his responsibility."

I couldn't believe that the one elder that disliked me was the very one standing up for me. I really couldn't believe this right now and I wasn't the only one shock.

"Sam, your wolf knew Leah wasn't right for you, yet you disregarded his instinct an married and have a child with her. As alpha of this pack, your responsibility is to lead your pack with honorable intentions; you protect your tribe, and hold your family with the utmost respect and care. What you have done Sam is disgraceful…" Billy interrupted old Quil

"It matters not since Sam has imprinted on Emily,"

My mind went blank did he just say that Sam imprinted on Emily?

"Imprint? What are you talking about?" I couldn't fight the question from coming out.

"Sam has imprinted on Emily," said Billy

"Did you not know?" came another elder.

"No…then it's clear how this vote is going to go then," I turned towards the two people that sent the most disgusting feeling in me to well up.

"Give me the papers so I can sign,"

I looked at Sam as he looked at me and I could feel the smugness within his eyes and it made me hate him more with every passion within.

Sam took the papers out of his jacket and handed them to my broth-to Seth. As he approached I could feel his aura was that of apprehension.

At this point I didn't know what to feel at this minute. He stuck out the papers in front of me I took them not even snatching them away…because at this minute I didn't know what to feel.

I read through the papers before I sign…it was pretty clear that Sam didn't want to be bother with anything associating with me and that meant our son.

I signed the papers and handed them back to Seth, I could hear the cheers coming from some of the pack members but I didn't care. I walked away not caring to give a glance behind neither did I lower me head.

I could hear for Billy and some of the elders calling for my name but I didn't turn around to those vipers.

For a smiling face from a friend was simply a viper all along waiting for the strike.

**Hope you like the chapter please I love feedback =]**


	8. In the Rain

**A/N: For those who are waiting for Leah's revenge on Sam and Emily you must have patience…a lot of patience even though what they're doing now calls for it that's not going to be the straw that breaks the camels back** **its going to be something more deeper then that. In this chapter you meet Leah's' wolf. **

"**In the Rain" belongs to The Dramatics and the remake by Xscape **

In the Rain

"_I wanna go outside in the rain_

_Cause I, I think I'm gonna cry_

_Cause I, I don't want you see me cry _

_It may sound crazy, but I wanna _

_I wanna go outside, yes I do, in the rain_

_Hear me out_

_Once the rain starts falling on my face_

_Then you won't to see a single trace_

_Right now I think I'm cryin _

_Because of you I'm dying _

_Don't want you to see me cry_

_I don't want you to know"_

_~Xscape _

I couldn't describe my emotions at this minute nor could I tell you how long or how short the ride to my house took. All I know I was in the driveway and was facing my house and that the once peaceful night was now disrupted by a thunderstorm.

How my emotional state was concern? It was like the thunder that zigzag in the open sky rattling and shaking ever fiber within me.

There was no need to replay the whole meeting in my mind I didn't want to add on any more unstable emotions then what I was dealing with now.

What kept replaying was one single word…_imprint. _

Imprint.

Emily was Sam's…_imprint. _

Never once did a word could bring so much disgust then this simply word.

Even though the term was appalling to me…everything came to the light fully.

It was clear in more reasons why my wolf didn't feel any sort of attraction to Sam's and could be the same for him.

It was clear as to why Sam's comfort wasn't towards me when I needed it after my father death.

And as the more it became clear to both their actions and their betrayal the more the deeper feeling of hurt and relief took over me.

What if I had imprinted on Sam while he had imprinted on Emily? I don't even know if that was possible, but if it were then I would have been in some serious trouble.

I couldn't help but feel relieve despite my hurt feelings, but that I was actually thankful to my wolf.

But the hurt was strong and bought in new wounds then ever before. I could feel my vision blurry and the burning feeling of tears try to make their way.

I didn't want to cry for I had already cry enough, but the more that I tried to hold them in the more it became futile for I could feel tears come sliding down my face to my chin.

I lay my head on the stirring wheel soft sobs of pain spilled from lips like a waterfall and the tightening grip on my heart became painful.

"**You are so pathetic…" **

My head shoot up at the sound of _her_ voice.

"**Stop with these tears your beginning to annoy me."**

I turned to my right…there she was in the passenger seat; legs crossed and arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing the exact outfit as I was; yet she held a confidence that I couldn't possess.

She was me…yet we were so different like day and night.

"**Stop wasting your tears on this mess and stressing yourself out before you kill us both." **

"Be quiet," I said wrapping my eyes I wasn't in the mood for her mess.

"**Listen here **_**pup**_**, I'm getting tired of this bullshit and I've been quiet for sometime but now you well listen to me!" **she yelled.

Her anger came over me that it made the whole car suffocating.

"**Tonight, I will allow you to cry these last tears for the useless mute afterwards there will be no more."**

I nodded my head.

"**But your going to allow **_**us **_**to run…all this tension from you is annoying me. Afterwards, your going to start taking better care of yourself before you'll be in the grave with your father and leaving our pup with that mute and his bitch. Do you understand?" **

I nodded my head.

"**Now get out the car and headed towards the woods so we can run."**

I turn from her and opened the door stepping out I closed the door behind me. I walked away from my car and headed towards the back of my house. I paid little to no attention as my cloths begin to feel heavy on me due to the rain.

I stated off with a jugged that turned into a full sprint launching my body forward I could feel my skin shred from me as my body morph into her.

And then everything became silent except the tears…

.

.

.

.

**The feeling of the wind brushed through my fur was heavenly. The thumping sounds of my paws hitting the hard earth were like a perfect count **_**1.2.3. **_**Even the chilling drops of the rain falling upon me were welcoming.**

**Anything was welcoming after being trapped within **_**her… **_**I could feel my annoyance rise as I thought of the stupidity of Leah. **

**In her fears, insecurities, and misunderstanding she didn't accept me. She feared that I was something evil when I wasn't. Her insecurity of herself couldn't deal with thought of being overpowered by me when in actuality we both balance each other.**

**And in her misunderstanding she didn't accept who she was and was now dealing with the concequensec of her actions. **

**Despite the sadistic bitch she thinks I am I do care for Leah. She has the potential to be someone great and the only thing that is holding her back is herself.**

**The betrayal is bitter to the tongue and feeling the sadness and hurt from her made me want to kill the dirty bastard and his bitch's heart out and eat it with satisfaction. **

**But I wasn't going to do such…**

**The smell of **_**that **_**wretched pack invaded my senses. I couldn't help allow a small smirk come to me as I thought that **_**they **_**really were trying to stop me?**

**As if they could outrun me? **

**This must be their fifth time they tried to catch me and that disgusting runt Paul sixth time to outrun me.**

**Allow me to humor them after all I need a good laugh after all.**

**Without even putting much effort I pushed my hind legs back and moved with a speed that could be compare to a horse. **

**I could hear the growls of frustration from Paul's while the others tried to tell him to give up.**

**Paul was an arrogant egotistic fool who need to be brought down a peg or two. **

"_**Come on runt show me what cha got?" **_**I howled at him **

**His growl came out more forceful and I couldn't help but laugh…whoever said you couldn't have fun during a thunderstorm? **

.

.

.

.

It was barely dawn when I woke up in the middle of the forest. Looking down at myself to see **her** damage of the night before.

I was shocked that there was not a sign of blood and a dead deer next to me when I woke up. I was happy I didn't have to bury the decaying body or be bothered with the smell.

The only thing that covered me was the grim of mud. The smell of fresh rain and the scent of **her **took over my senses.

Looking around I could see my house in the distance wasting no time I walked towards my secret area where I kept a spare of cloths whenever I allowed **her **to run.

Quickly removing the dirt I grabbed the garbage bag from the hole pulling out a plain jugging suit. I placed the bag back into the ground and covered it back up with dirt. Swiftly placing my jugging suit on I walked out the forest and towards my house.

Wasting no time when I walked inside I headed towards the stairs and directly to the bathroom. Removing the jugging suit I turned the shower on not caring what temperature it was. Sliding inside I relished at the feel of the water hitting my skin seeing all the dirt wash off my body swirling around the drain until it was washed down.

And I couldn't help but to think that along with the dirt my pain with the whole Sam and Emily situation was washing down the drawn as well.

And for the first time I was I going to follow the advice of my wolf and shed no more tears of something I had no power of foreseeing and simply take better care of me.

After all today was the beginning of me.


End file.
